


Cry

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Loss of a close relative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 26th, 2015. A date I’ll never forget.  My paternal Italian grandfather passed away after a long battle with  Alzheimer’s disease , heart disease as well as a broken hip.  The fews days that passed  were a very hard time for me because it was the first time I experienced death from so close. It was in that honour, that I created a personal story with one of my favorite band members that helped me get trough this time.  If you ever read it, I thank you all in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

"What do you mean you can’t come?“ as you questioned your boyfriend, your words came out filled with sadness and lost hope, because that was the actual truth. 

"Don’t get me wrong(Y/N), I’d love to come, but we’re playing a sold out show in Vegas that night. I can’t fly to your town during the day and then come back to the venue at night! It’s practically impossible, not to mention time consuming and really tiring" Michael spoke in his usual signature tone, not seeming more preoccupied by the past events. 

That’s when you lost it. Or in other words, your entire body tensed up, your fingers gripped the telephone tighter than usual, your jaw was clenched and your voice came out as a mixture of yells and tears. 

"How dare you, Michael! Listen, I know you guys weren’t very close with the Alzheimer’s and stuff but that doesn’t give you the right not to come! And to think that you put your music over my family, hell even me! Do you know how much they like you and how offended they be knowing that you’re not coming? How could you do this to me, Michael? After everything we’ve been through?” 

Your words came out strong and clear at the start of your speech, taken over by ambition and the urge to put your boyfriend back into his place which you were proud of but quickly turned into saddened words, taking over by the shock and later on tears

“Babe, I’m sorry… I” 

Before he even had the time to continue his phrase, you cut him off with no so kind but efficient words because after all how dare he even think of apologizing, after saying what he had been said! And who knows, if he meant them! All you know, was that he had to be told the truth. 

“Don’t "babe” me! I just want to tell you that he meant a lot to me, alright? And to my family as well. And I think he liked you too, despite not remembering you. And knowing that you’re not coming hurts more than you know. So yeah. And don’t think, Michael that I’ll forget this. Because I won’t! We’ll see if, I’m going to be there when someone you love passes away! Just remember that!“ 

Before he had time to respond, which he probably wouldn’t be able to, due to a loss of words, you hung up on him, leaving him totally confused. 

Two days later and you found yourself sitting next to your brother, at the end of the condolence line, shifting your line of vision from the people sitting next to you, to the many flower bouquets sent in your grandfather’s honour, to the slideshow playing on the TV, to your nails, to your garments and finally to the open casket standing in front of you. 

One small glance at the lifeless man in front of you and you felt heavy tears forming at the corner of your eyes. Several memories circulated nonstop. That time he called you his granddaughter and proudly showed off his toothless grin, that time he forgot his dentures at the restaurant, that time he farted while your mom was washing him, that time he wore long johns during summer because he was cold, that time he peed in your mom’s front yard plants, the time he told your dog to get underwear, the time you went to Florida together, the time he fell asleep on the couch while you and your brother texted each other, the time he drank expresso and ate way too many Caramilks, that time he called you "princess” and compared you to a fresh ripe red apple, that time.. those times…

You weren’t even able to finish recalling those memories before your head was slumped down, huge tears were spilling out of your eyes, rolled down your red cheeks and dropped to the floor, leaving wet marks on the funeral home carpet. It wasn’t your fault, this was your body’s natural way of responding to the currents unpredictable events. 

As another wave of loud and heavy tears unleashed from your eyes, your slumped face was now covered by the expanse of your eyes. Once again, this was the only way for you to react. 

Yet, in the midst of this terrible time and your body’s numbness, there was a possibility of hope. It may not have been big, just slight, at that, but it was enough to keep you going. 

That form of possibility came from none other than a familiar 6 foot guitarist with sparkling green eyes. 

There he was, kneeling in front of your knees; to reach the same height as you, supporting freshly dyed locks of blond hair and a shy smile surfacing on his plump lips. 

Perhaps the words shocked, surprised, overjoyed, grateful and thankful would be able to describe your current situation but the truth is, no actual word could represent it completely. No actual word at the moment had enough meaning to represent your overbeating heart. 

“M…"still under complete shock at the idea of him being in front of you, your brain wasn’t in the process of forming complete words, just fragments of them. Even though your vocal cords weren’t in the process of expression emotion, your eyes, as bright as a baby when seeing their parents for the first time, did. 

Still in the initial position, you blinked twice, once to moisturize your bloodshot eyes and a second time to make sure that your boyfriend, was in fact here and not some mirage. Well, your first assumption was true because after your second blink, he somehow was on his feet, smirking at you nervously, with his arms on his sides, a bit like he was expecting you to do something. 

Not caring if this wasn’t appropriate and if the people around you were judgmental, you just thought of being as close as possible with your boyfriend. 

No hesitation was present as you walked closer to him, wrapped your arms around his middle, craned your neck and delivered a strong but yet passionate kiss to his lips. You could tell he was a bit taken aback from the force but still wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled into the kiss. 

To you, the kiss felt ifinite. But, other people might have said it wasn’t very long. Either way, it was an act of love between you and your boyfriend. 

As you broke the kiss due to a lack of air, your eyes met Michael’s, so much you actually got lost in them. His eyes were communicating something, yet you couldn’t decipher it. Still, with you being in this position, wrapped in each other’s arms, you felt you had to say something, or more like an apology. After taking a deep breath, you finally put yourself to it.

"Michael, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for snapping at you like that, for saying those mean things to you, for screaming, for not bel-" your apology came out sincere, strong at the start but soon was cut off with large, hot, sincere tears, just thinking about your elder. 

Placing his arms away from your waist and bringing them closer to your face, Michael gently stroked your face with a soft hand, tracing the little indents and perfect imperfections that he knew and loved so much. A single tear, followed by a few more escaped from your eye, wetting his thumb and that prompted him to place his thumb under your eyes and wipe your tears. 

The sudden gesture, as silent as it was said everything. In Michael’s soft movements, you can sense you were long forgiven, in his signature shit-eating grin, you can tell something like this was planned and in both of your eyes, you could sense a burning passion that was far from unburning. 

Until another fire exploded. Until realization hit you again. Until the ghost came back. 

"He’s gone, Michael! He’s gone! Gone! I won’t be able to say I love him, I won’t be able to say that everything about him made him special to me. I won’t be able to laugh with him. I won’t be able to do anything now!” once again, your words came out strong but were soon filled with complete strong tears. 

“Baby, cry. Cry all you want. Let it all out. It’s fine. Cry as much as you want, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. (Y/N). Nobody’s going to laugh at you. Just cry” 

As you bounced back at full speed into your boyfriend’s body, burying her head inside his chest, next to his beating heart, no doubt staining his jacket, you felt his arms circle around your waist, becoming one. 

As the tears came down like a waterfall, you remembered what your boyfriend has said not too long ago. Cry. Just cry. 

Because in the end, what else could you do?


End file.
